Complicaciones adolescentes
by ConaaaMorales
Summary: Summary: Rosalie tiene un romance con Royce King quien al ir a un campamento de Fútbol la engaña, luego ella se enamora de la única persona que tiene en común con él; Emmett, mejor amigo de ambos ¿Su amor será correspondido? ¿O Rose volverá porque ama incondicionalmente a Royce?


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama _me _pertenece.

**Summary:** Rosalie tiene un romance con Royce King quien al ir a un campamento de Fútbol la engaña, luego ella se enamora de la única persona que tiene en común con él; Emmett, mejor amigo de ambos ¿Su amor será correspondido? ¿O Rose volverá porque ama incondicionalmente a Royce?

* * *

**Complicaciones adolescentes**

**RPOV**

Comenzaba de nuevo con mi hermosa rutina: levantarme temprano, tomar desayuno con mi madre, vestirme y dirigirme a la escuela para encontrarme con Bella y Alice, mis mejores amigas, quienes hacen de mi estadía en esta escuela más relajada, o quizás más loca… ¡Bah! Qué cosas digo: mis amigas son más tranquilas que yo. Creo que mi presencia es la que hace de la escuela un mundo mejor.

Caminando por los grandes pasillos de nuestra escuela vamos con Bella y Alice. Claro, yo al medio, y como siempre mirando a tanto chico que no nos importa. Creo que mi única atención estará siempre para mi novio Royce King.

—Hola nena ¿Qué tal tu mañana? —habló mi hermoso novio Royce

—Hola amor… Muy ajetreada, creo que esto de volver a clases me aburre

Lo saludé con un beso en los labios demasiado apasionado. Pero en fin, así era yo: apasionada con todo. Mi mayor virtud es disfrutar de la vida al máximo.

—Señorita Hale, señor King, por favor un poco de respeto, no quiero ver sus lenguas a esta hora de la mañana —habló la directora

Como que en verdad poco me importó, pero tuve que alejarme un poco de él, estaba segura de que si no lo hacía llegaría ella misma a separarme de Royce.

Miré por encima del hombro de mi novio y vi a Bella junto a Edward, su novio, muy apretaditos dándose su saludo de la mañana.

Cuando Emmett apareció por la espalda de mí novio me asustó, pero más que nada alegró más mi hermosa mañana: él es mi mejor amigo y claro, como no mejor amigo de mi novio. Es tan lindo que tengamos hasta los mismos mejores amigos; si, lo sé Royce y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Luego, de la nada, apareció Tanya: la bimbo. Sí, todos la llamábamos de esa forma, o al menos con mis amigas no había baño que no estuviera infectado con su… como explicarlo… En fin, creo que no es necesario. Para ella todos sus novios son los "indicados", ella dice amar a todos sus novios. Pobre tipa… no sabe ni distinguir entre hombre y hombre… Claro, y ahora andaba acechando a mi mejor amigo… Emmett, espero y sea inteligente.

Tan sólo quiero que este año sea el último y el mejor de todos al igual que el año pasado, cuando me enamoré de Royce. Es que fue algo maravilloso: creo que fue amor a primera vista. Cuando lo vi pasar por esa puerta, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, supe que tenía que estar con él.

Aquel año, en modo de cerrar nuestro amor, tallamos en un árbol 'Rosalie&Royce', y cuando yo pensé que ya había terminado el colocó debajo 'Forever'… si, lo sé, Royce es el mejor. Lo amo más que a nada.

Hablando de amar… Creo que nadie entenderá mi amor por Emmett. Es como un cariño incondicional: siempre está ahí para mí, como aquel día que me espero en el paradero todo empapado, para que llegáramos juntos a clases.

En fin, ya saben lo principal. Pero lo más importante es, por si no lo notaron, mi nombre. Soy Rosalie, aunque suelen llamarme Rose o Rossie, y esta es mi vida…

Casi a la semana de clases ya iba todo tomando su ritmo: Bella con su novio, Alice por un lado y Emmett con la tal Tanya, que seguía persiguiéndolo, por el otro.

Creo que a veces con Royce somos un poco… ¿Apasionados? para demostrarnos nuestro cariño… Pero quizás Royce a veces es un poco cargante.

—Royce, detente

—Por qué nena, si estamos divirtiéndonos.

Si, falta poco para que comience a manosearme. Pero no importa, total según él estamos divertidos.

—Estas últimas dos semanas ni hablamos… —mencioné con un puchero

—Lo sé, tuve que ir al campamento de Fútbol

— ¿Me extrañaste mucho?

El asintió, dándome un corto beso en los labios.

— ¿Y por qué no me llamaste?

—Es que… estuve un poco ocupado ¿Sabes? —hizo un gesto con las manos que no pude entender.

Sólo asentí.

—Estuve con otra chica.

Eso me vino como un balde de agua fría. No lo podía creer.

—Oh.

—Pero no te preocupes, fue algo pasajero, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre…

—Qué bueno que seas tan sincero conmigo… Creo que debería hacerlo yo igual... También estuve con un chico en el verano

—Espero que no haya sido algo tan rápido como lo mío, porque no me gustaría verte sola Rosalie…

Estaba molesto, muy molesto; yo sabía que lo del tipo era totalmente mentira, lo amaba y jamás sería capaz de serle infiel, pero no podía quedar como estúpida delante de él esperando que se acueste con otras chicas.

—Sí, no te preocupes, tu sabes Royce… que no necesito ni moverme y tengo a todo el colegio a mis pies.

El se mofó.

—Creo que esta conversación se acabó —lo empujé y salí de ahí.

A pesar de caminar y que todo el mundo me viera y me preguntara si estaba bien, a todo el mundo le dije que si… Pero sólo yo sabía cómo me sentía. Fui a nuestro árbol, donde él había tallado nuestros nombres con tanta dedicación.

—El amor apesta —murmuré, y taché nuestros nombres

Esa tarde llegué a mi casa pero apenas recordando cómo llegué. Me acosté en mi cama, que tenía muy mal aspecto. Mi madre se acercó sin preguntarme nada y se acostó a mi lado simplemente a hacerme compañía.

—Cómo fácil vino, fácil se irá —mi madre muy sabiamente me habló

Yo negué con mi cabeza. El dolor que sentía dentro de mi pecho era tan grande que me parecía inexplicable.

Así comenzaron a pasar los días…

De pronto me di cuenta que no debía estar triste, que llorar por él era más estúpido que haberle mentido.

A pesar de haber partido el día de buen humor y tan diferente, no lo fue con respecto a la escuela. Con Emmett llegamos tarde nuevamente…

Nos tuvimos que quedar un rato fuera de clases.

— ¿Te reconciliaste con Royce?

—No, y dudo que lo haga

El asintió.

— ¿Dónde quedó la pareja perfecta? Creo que todo el mundo tiene sus altos y bajos —opinó Emmett

—Siento que la pareja perfecta que fuimos alguna vez se fue por el escusado. Esto no daba para más.

—Creo que él fue un estúpido por dejarte ir, si yo fuera él lo hubiera pensado muy bien.

—Lo sé Em, pero tú no eres él y dudo que se pueda hacer más con el asunto. Terminamos y pum, se acabó.

—Pero más que nada quiero que nosotros sigamos siendo amigos a pesar de todo…

—Creo que no porque yo haya terminado con él tengo que terminar nuestra hermosa amistad Em, es totalmente diferente.

—Lo sé, tan sólo quería aclarártelo —sonrió, mostrándome sus hoyuelos

—Lo tengo más que claro, grandulón —dije, desordenándole su pelo.

Partimos cada uno a su clase.

Al entrar en la mía la maestra me hizo callar, y me senté en mi puesto. Luego nos dio un folleto de Italia, nuestra excursión anual, con la que me sentía muy muy feliz.

Al salir con mis amigas me contaron todo lo que habían hecho en su día. No me di cuenta que estábamos caminando tan distraídas y que íbamos en dirección a Royce.

—Si quieres no vamos para allá —ofreció Bella

—No, no te preocupes, creo que a pesar de que lo tengo que superar ahí también están mis amigos, no tengo porqué esconderme

Al acercarnos nos dimos cuenta que estaba Tanya sentada junto a Emmett. Pobre tipa, ¿No se aburrirá de ser tan obvia y arrastrada?

Royce me miró.

—Este… quisiera que habláramos un momento —él mencionó

Sólo asentí y nos apartamos del grupo.

—Todos dicen que te andas liando con medio mundo… así que quería aprovechar

¿Esto es una broma?

—Y tú tienes que andar creyendo todo lo que esos estúpidos te digan —grité, e hice que todo mi grupo de amigos se diera vuelta a escucharnos —Y si fuera así no volvería a estar contigo ni a patadas imbécil —lo empujé y salí de ahí

—Hey, Royce, que te pasa —fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar que le dijo Emmett

Me odio por haberlo querido tanto, me odio por haberlo amado tanto y por darle tanto tiempo de mi vida… Simplemente lo odio.

Al prender mi computador, Alice me habla.

—Iremos a la fiesta de inauguración, recuerda que más temprano Emmett y Royce van a jugar la semifinal de Fútbol americano

—Por supuesto, a olvidar las penas. Pero más que nada iré a ver a Emmett —hablé

—Exacto, solamente iremos a ver a Emmett…

Días más tarde ya empezaba el partido del grupo de Emmett. Iban sobre el otro equipo y ya al terminar el día habían pasado a la final.

— ¡Que mejor que celebrar por haber ganado! —exclamó Emmett, acercándose.

Casi siempre esas fiestas son a beneficio de los equipos de Fútbol, quizás esta vez sea para las porristas; para comprarles ropa a las pobrecitas… En fin, fue en la escuela y todos la pasaron de maravilla, tomando y riendo. Creo que a pesar de todo mi último año estaba siendo maravilloso, sólo tenía que seguir con mi pensamiento de tener el mejor año de todos.

Luego de la fiesta, cuando ya andábamos todos un poco más alterado debido al alcohol, caminamos todos en pareja hacia nuestras casa: Alice con un tipo rubio que era bastante tímido, Bella con Edward, Royce con Tanya que no perdían su tiempo y yo con Emmett aunque solamente íbamos abrazados.

—Jugaste increíble —le hablé a Emmett, ya un poco apartados del grupo

— ¿Tú lo crees? —sus ojitos le brillaron

—Sí, yo lo creo

—Pero… yo creo que tú eres increíble —me murmuró

Nuestros rostros se estaban acercando demasiado.

—Hey, Emmett, ¿Vienen con nosotros? —nos interrumpió Royce

— ¡Claro! —respondí con sarcasmo

Fuimos a comer algo rico a un lugar que no reconocí, y luego cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

Al llegar a la mía, me encontré con que estaban unos amigos de mamá que son como de la familia. Ellos tienen un hijo llamado Alec, y ambos parecemos hermanos.

—Mamá, a Alec ya le compraron su auto…No se vale, así no llegaría tarde a clases.

—No Rose, no tendrás un auto.

—Pero mamá…

—No, y la respuesta es no

Subimos con todas nuestras cosas para comer con Alec.

Tenía el partido de futbol grabado, así que se lo mostré a Alec para que opinara.

— ¿Quién es el número 2? Juega demasiado bien.

—Mi mejor amigo, Emmett.

— ¿Emmett? ¿El tipo ese al que le tienes ganas?

— ¡¿Qué?! —grité, histérica

—Vamos, te conozco hace demasiado, y sé cuando te interesas en alguien

Prendí un poco de marihuana… sí, solo un poco, y se la pasé a Alec.

—Mi queridísimo amigo —dije con demasiado sarcasmo. Eso hago cuando quiero obtener algo.

—Que quieres Rose…

—Pedirte un favor… Será pequeño

—Adelante —me dijo

— ¿Quisieras… este… acostarte conmigo? —se la lancé

Alec se atoró con el humo de nuestro feroz pito.

—Vamos… ni que te pidiera dinero.

—No Rose, no puedo…

—¡Pero si nos conocemos de toda la vida!

—No Rose, te respeto demasiado para poder hacer eso

Sin más el tema fue cerrado. Me molestaba el hecho de ser virgen aún, sabía que tenía que esperar al hombre indicado, pero quizás me lleguen hasta salir raíces por esperarlo.

Al otro día nos tocaba jugar voleibol. Nos dieron nuestros lugares, el profesor nos hizo un grupo a la rápida para que alcanzásemos a jugar y me tocó con Emmett, pero por desgracia también con Royce.

Cuando Tanya, en el equipo contrario, lanza y yo intento pegarle, Royce me empuja y me bota al piso.

— ¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? —le grité, parándome y empujándolo de vuelta.

—Sólo estaba pegándole al balón.

—Sí, claro, imbécil —le volví a dar otro empujón.

Salimos de clases, y aun así el imbécil estuvo todo el maldito día provocándome.

—Para de seguirme taradita

—Sí, seguro, como tú quieras —le respondí.

— ¡Eres una puta! —me gritó

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! — enfurecida, fui y le estampé un puño en la cara: poco me importaba que no quedara como señorita por haberle golpeado.

Luego le regalé una hermosa patada en la entrepierna, y lo dejé comiendo de mi mano.

Emmett se tuvo que interponer o de lo contrario yo seguiría golpeándolo.

— ¡No puedo creer que malgasté mi tiempo en ti, imbécil! —le grité

Emmett se lo llevó.

Luego de eso todo pasó muy rápido: sentía que cada vez me enamoraba más y más rápido. Me esperaba siempre en el paradero, nos íbamos juntos y en realidad, comenzamos a hacer todo juntos. Esas miradas escurridizas que teníamos durante clases, cuando él se daba vuelta a mirarme o yo a él, eran perfectas, pero no podía dejar que él se enterase: no quería que se alejara de mí.

Creo que esto del amor hace que todo avance muy rápido: no me había fijado y el viernes ya era mi cumpleaños. Estaba tan emocionada porque quería hacer una pequeña fiesta… no, en verdad no era pequeña, pero mamá no me dejaría si supiera todos los detalles así que tenía que hacerle creer que sería algo pequeño. Ella ese día se iría a pasar un fin de semana con sus amigas y me dejó con la abuela; aún más fantástico. Esa noche con Alice y Bella compramos todo el alcohol que pudimos y entre unas mezclas, unos calmantes y unas pastillas para dormir, le pudimos hacer un trago a mi abuela. Se lo tomó al seco y poco después de que hizo efecto, la fiesta comenzó.

Mis amigos comenzaron a entrar, la música comenzó a sonar. Emmett comenzó a bailar muy cerca de mí y a hablarme al oído de manera muy sensual… Este tipo me estaba volviendo loca, definitivamente.

Cuando de nuevo estábamos por darnos nuestro primer beso volvieron a interrumpirnos, pero esta vez eran Alice y Bella. Querían que hiciéramos un show arriba de la mesa de centro. Después de hacerlo, y aunque a ojos de la gente se veía mal, Emmett me tomó en brazos desde la mesa de centro y me dio un beso.

Necesitaba besarlo… Era algo tan extraño, pero lo necesitaba. Nos fuimos a mi habitación, y aunque a pesar de que estuviéramos desnudos no hicimos nada. No podíamos parar de reír o de contarnos cosas. Fue algo hermoso, porque los dos nos dimos cuenta de que no era el momento indicado para hacerlo.

Lo único malo de la hermosa noche es que tuvo que terminar. Amaneció y mi madre llegó temprano, con las primeras luces del sol alumbrando. Claro que vio el desastre: o quizás no tanto eso, sino que no había alcanzado a ordenar nada, por lo que había condones botados por todos lados y colillas de marihuana por el otro. No sé cuál de los dos era peor. En fin, solamente me castigaron como una semana: yo creo sinceramente que todo adolescente necesita de sus fiestas locas. Aunque debo admitir que incluso si mi madre me hubiese castigado por todo el resto del año estaría igual de feliz, por el solo hecho de que besé a Emmett.

Tuve que hacer el aseo en mi casa más de diez veces para que mi madre me volviera a hablar: quizás me había pasado esta vez. Me había amenazado con no dejarme ir a Italia, y estaba un poco angustiada. Digo, Alice y Bella irían: ¡Hasta Emmett iría! y lo más hermoso: Royce no.

Nos hicieron una charla madre e hija y en el caso de los varones padre e hijo sobre las drogas y todo lo que ocurre si fumas marihuana y sus efectos. El tema fue que cuando dieron por terminada la charla fui a buscar a Emmett; varia gente me había dicho que lo vieron caminando al baño, por lo que fui a buscarlo y sin más encontré en el piso el bolso estúpido de Tanya y escuché gemidos al otro lado del baño.

Fue peor que cuando Royce; me engañó mil veces peor, lo esperé a fuera del baño hasta que Tanya apareció.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? —pregunté irónicamente

—Salvaje y ruidoso —me respondió

Creo que eso hizo que me enojara más, atrás de ella apareció Emmett.

—Espero y lo hayas disfrutado —le grité para luego empujarlo

— ¿Qué? No, Rose espera —se dio vuelta a la estúpida de Tanya — ¿Qué mierda le dijiste a Rose?

Para qué dar más detalles, salí corriendo del lugar; era fuerte, pero ya me estaba torturando al estar al lado de ellos.

Emmett me fue a buscar y me encaró.

— ¿Qué te dijo Tanya?

—La verdad Emmett, ahora eres uno más de los tarados que tienen sexo en el baño

— ¿Qué?, Espera yo no fui

—Sí, claro y que no te quede la duda; lo de nosotros se acabó

Me fui sin antes escuchar el combo que Emmett le dio a la muralla. Mis ojos se veían borrosos, habrá sido porque no había parado de llorar, pero mi suerte hoy no estaba de mi lado y choqué con alguien bien grande.

—Hey nena ¿Qué te ocurre? —Royce me atrapó antes de dejarme caer

—Nada, déjame sola

—Fue el pequeño Emmett…

Miré hacia otro lado.

—Te dije que no era para ti

— ¿Y quién es para mí? ¿Tú?

—Sí, nena yo sé que cometí errores en el pasado, pero todo eso se perdona en el presente, prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, no dejaría que nunca más se te corriera la pintura por llorar

Sus palabras en estos momentos me hacían confundirme…

—Ven acompáñame. Hoy cuidaré de ti.

Me llevó hasta su casa y me hizo cariño, cuidó de mí toda la tarde.

Quizás yo al final de todo siempre tuve razón; El destino lo tenía todo escrito y tengo esta oportunidad de que volvamos a estar juntos…

Ya entrando el atardecer Royce comenzó a ponerse más y más cariñoso hasta el punto en el que se ponen jugosos los hombres.

—Vamos Royce no quiero

—Oh vamos nena me han dicho tantas cosas de ti, tengo que ver si son verdad

Me levanté de la cama.

—Para eso hiciste todo esto, todo el cariño y la preocupación por mí: Era para ver si me acostaba contigo, eres un maldito imbécil no has cambiado para nada

—No nena… quédate

Muchas decepciones en tan solo unas pocas horas…

Tenía que hacer algo, no me la hacen dos veces… Tenía que dejar el nombre Rosalie Hale bien puesto.

A la siguiente mañana en el paradero Emmett no apareció, aunque una parte de mi quería que lo hiciera, otra más grande la tapaba con el odio.

Les conté todo lo ocurrido a mis amigas, ellas tan solo asintieron y me dieron un abrazo. Creo que en estos momentos, mis amigas andan en otras cosas.

Odiaba tener que encontrármelos en el pasillo por que los dos caminaban juntos, si de cualquier forma ellos siguen siendo mejores amigos. Me ignoraban y claro yo a ellos, pero me dolía más que Emmett lo hiciera.

Tenía que hacer algo pronto… no podía dejar que me ignoraran así como si nada… Llamé a mi amigo Alec, si no quería hacerme el favorcito que le pedí tendría que ayudarme en otro.

Al salir de clases Alec me esperó en su hermoso deportivo, su misión era creer que éramos pololos y que Royce y Emmett sintieran celos por él.

Era demasiado cruel, pero se lo merecían por ser un montón de imbéciles.

Creo que nuestra pasión con Alec funcionó ya que según mis amigas varias veces ellos preguntaron quién era el tipo que me venía a buscar en un auto deportivo a la escuela.

Le estaba haciendo daño, lo sabía y me sentía horrible por eso, pero no podía ser aplastada dos veces.

Esa tarde Alice me llamó para contarme acerca de cualquier estupidez que estuviera haciendo, pero no tenía ánimos de nada.

—Oh vamos Rose ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Aún estoy así por lo de Emmett y Tanya

—Oh… —hubo un silencio muy largo al otro lado de la línea —Okey Rose, fui yo ¿Si?

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, fui yo, recuerdas la semana pasada me compré el mismo bolso que la puta esa, fue mi bolso el que viste ese día

—Alice, no sabes el daño que me hiciste ¿Tú fuiste la que se metió con Emmett?

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Vamos el no es mi tipo

—Entonces… con quién estuviste —pregunté enojadísima

—Si te digo te vas a reír

—Dudo mucho que me puedas hacer reír en estos momentos…

La escuché dudar un poco.

—Okey… Fue con Jasper… el chico rubio

— ¿El cuatro ojos? —grité muuuuy fuerte

—Si

No podía aguantar, me largue a reír.

— ¿Ves? ¿Estás enojada amiga? —preguntó Alice con su voz de niña pequeña

—No podría estarlo, con razón no me querías contar

Al menos me había sacado un peso de encima. Mañana sería el viaje a Italia y podía arreglar las cosas con Emmett.

Aunque no sabía cómo acercarme; luego de cómo lo traté y todo lo que hice.

Mamá ya me había dado permiso para el viaje y acomodé todas mis cosas para el día de mañana.

Ya dentro del avión Alice estuvo torturándome los primero quince minutos de viaje hablándome no sé de qué estupidez hasta que se paró a buscar un poco de agua.

Había logrado ponerme los audífonos cuando siento de nuevo que se sienta a mi lado.

—Hola —una voz masculina hizo que me volteara

Era Emmett. Me dio un beso en la frente como si fuera niña pequeña y acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro, con cosas tan simples que hacemos nos dimos cuenta que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

Nos fuimos directo al hotel como era de costumbre dormiría con Alice y Bella. Luego de eso todo fue mejorando, mi relación con Emmett cada vez iba de mejor en mejor y las salidas que hicimos fueron perfectas.

Una de las maravillosas noches tuve que hacerme la enferma, quería estar más tiempo con Emmett y no podía así que Alice y Bella me ayudaron en todo momento.

Em entró por la ventana estuvimos todo el tiempo abrazados, dándonos pequeños besos hasta que claro nos subió la temperatura y otras cosas más. Me sentía totalmente preparada, por lo que Em se sacó su polera, yo igual y poco a poco comenzamos a sacarnos el resto de ropa hasta quedar desnudos uno al frente del otro.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo? —mencioné

—Claro que sí

—Es que nunca lo he hecho con nadie, esta es mi primera vez

El tan solo asintió y me dio un beso en la nariz, luego en mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi boca, donde sellamos nuestro amor. Se acomodó sobre mí, recargando todo su peso en sus brazos sin hacerme daño y poco a poco comenzó a moverse al ritmo de mi cuerpo siempre percatando de no dañarme. Los dos llegamos al cielo lo sentí dentro de mí tan profundamente que nunca imaginé que sería así tan perfecto, tan mágico, el se percató de que fuera todo tan perfecto para mí. Se preocupó de satisfacerme en todo momento.

Cuando volvimos a nuestra rutina, todo había sido diferente cómo nos mirábamos, cómo nos besábamos, cómo nos tocábamos, era todo muy diferente hasta mi forma de amar había cambiado hacia él, cada vez se hacía más y más intenso estar con él.

Royce se percató que nosotros ya estábamos juntos… lo que por un lado era bueno pero por el otro no, ya que Emmett está dentro del su equipo de Fútbol americano.

Cuando nos encontrábamos con Royce, Em evitaba besarme y eso me irritaba, y me irritaba bastante sé que lo hace por su puesto en el equipo y claro porque son mejores amigos…

— ¿Qué ocurre Rose?

—Em, estoy cansada de que me evites cuando llega Royce, lo mío con el ya terminó se acabó

—Lo sé, quizás sea bueno que hable con él

Solo asentí, lo necesitaba conmigo a todo momento.

Esa tarde, me conecté en mi computador, Em ya estaba conectado, su práctica había terminado temprano.

—Hablé con Royce

Mi corazón se aceleró el doble

— ¿Y…. dijo algo?

—Qué él no tenía ningún problema, de hecho estaba feliz porque le había contado

Eso fue algo que nunca, nunca me lo esperaría de Royce y eso me hizo feliz.

Los días pasaron demasiado bien, de hecho con Tanya comenzamos a hablar más y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos demasiadas cosas en común; una de ellas fue que Tanya comenzó a salir con Royce, a pesar de todo y que es bastante raro en mí, me parecía muy bien Royce no me molestaría y Tanya tampoco, así que eso me hacía muy feliz.

Creo que mi vida por fin había tomado rumbo, estaba feliz y sí, amaba mi vida en estos momentos.

—Rose, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —Mamá se había puesto muy seria

—Si claro que ocurre

— ¿Estás embarazada? —lo soltó de golpe y sin anestesia

Hizo tragarme el poco líquido que estaba bebiendo y devolverlo todo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices eso? —estaba completamente loca

— ¿Qué cómo lo digo? Rose encontré un test de embarazo en la basura

— ¿Revisas mi basura? —grité

—Ósea que no niegas que sea tuyo

—No, no es mío tan solo preste el baño para que lo hicieran

Ella negó.

—No te creo

—Claro si nunca lo haces —grité nuevamente

Golpeó mi cara con una cachetada, esto ya había llegado a su límite tomé todas mis cosas y me fui donde mi padre, no me importaba nada.

Odio ese momento donde es tu mayor punto de felicidad y llega algo y lo hecha a perder todo.

Toqué la puerta de papá suavemente, venía llorando a mares y claramente debía tener toda la pintura corrida.

— ¿Qué ocurrió Rose?

—Mamá me acusó de que si estoy embarazada

— ¿Y…? ¿Eso es mentira? —mi padre se había puesto nervioso

—Claro que sí, Alice tuvo que hacérselo y yo solamente presté la casa

— ¿Salió positivo?

—Por suerte no

—Uf, menos mal pobres padres de Alice le darían un infarto

— ¡Hay papá! No seas tan exagerado. Me vine a vivir aquí, ya que si mamá no me cree…

—Claro pequeña… los días que tú quieras

Pasaron semanas y yo ni hablaba con mamá, las cosas con Em iban tomando su rumbo, estábamos demasiado bien, pero no podía vivir de puro amor de Emmett necesitaba el amor de mi madre.

Como tengo poco orgullo le escribí una carta a mi madre, donde decía todo lo que la extrañaba, y que sabía que la confianza se había perdido, que el test no era mío sino de Alice y que claro cuando llegase a ocurrir cosas así le contaría, pero que no hiciera perder mi confianza revisando mi basurero.

Que tengo que decir la recibió de muy buena manera y me mandó una respuesta, papá parecía paloma mensajera mandando nuestras cartas, pero estábamos intentando solucionarlo; Mamá decía que sentía por haber husmeado en mi basura y que me creía, pero tenía que empezar a contarle más cosas, ella quería saber más cosas sobre mí.

La misma tarde que recibí la carta de mi madre, fuimos a su casa con papá y se estacionó afuera para poder darle una sorpresa a mamá.

Ella estaba echada en el sillón, cosa que nunca hace; corrí a darle un abrazo de oso —como los que me da Emmett— y ella me lo respondió, estaba demasiado feliz ahora por fin las cosas volvían a tener la dirección que debía tener.

Mi vida cambió tanto este año; partiendo mi amor por Emmett, me demostró lo que es el verdadero amor, alguien que te quiere, te respeta, te ama con todas tus cualidades y virtudes, y claro también estaba mi madre había logrado acercarme tanto a ella, me di cuenta que esa enorme muralla que había entre mi madre y yo había sido todo culpa mía; yo no le prestaba atención a ella y no le contaba mis cosas, quizás por eso ella llegó a dudar de mí sobre el test…

Ya casi llegando el fin de año se acercaba la gran final del grupo de Emmett —sé que Royce es el capitán, pero para mí es el grupo de mi novio— y estábamos todos emocionados, ahí Emmett podría lograr tener su beca para la universidad.

Como sospechaba el equipo de mi novio ganó, toda la escuela estaba muy feliz y en especial nosotros dos, apenas el partido terminó Emmett fue a buscarme a la galería y me dio un beso enorme, tan grande que irradiaba amor a todo el que estuviera cerca, lo sé suena raro pero es verdad es una sensación que solo nosotros dos podemos sentir, y solo nosotros podemos saber como es y la sensación de amar, si Emmett me enseño a amar porque lo que yo sentía por Royce no era amor.

* * *

ConaaaMorales: Una nueva creación, espero y les guste. Siento que amo al amor ¿Suena raro? En fin, las quiero un montón gracias a ustedes mi inspiración crece. ¿Un review? Para ver si te gustó.

Y con respecto a **Queens War**... No la borraré ni nada por el estilo les tengo una sorpresa y tengo que premiarlas por el tiempo será quizás x2 los caps o quizás x3 quién sabe... Las quiero!


End file.
